In the related art, a substrate processing apparatus has been known which performs a processing of removing a film from a peripheral edge portion of a substrate such as, for example, a silicon wafer or a compound semiconductor wafer, by supplying a chemical liquid to the peripheral edge portion of the substrate (hereinafter, referred to as a “peripheral edge portion removal processing”).
In this type of substrate processing apparatus, in order to confirm whether the film of the peripheral edge portion of the substrate has been appropriately removed, a camera may be provided inside a chamber where the peripheral edge portion removal processing is performed, for capturing an image of the peripheral edge portion of the substrate.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2016-100565 describes fixedly providing an image capturing unit that captures an image of the peripheral edge portion of the substrate, relative to the chamber. Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2016-100565 describes providing a camera relative to a measurement jig which is attachable to and detachable from the chamber.